


Hold Me Close

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [11]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Loves You, Beach Sex, But I love one person above all else and that's my best friend, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, DONT TOUCH MY BESTIE, Domestic Fluff, Dont touch my best friend, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, FEEEEEEEELS!, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, I'll cut a bitch, I'll stab someone in the gooch if they try, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, Ok enough rambling COME READ MY STORY ITS FLUFFY AND CUTE, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The writer is in her feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Haphephobia. Agoraphobia. Enochlophobia. Anthropophobia.Once upon a time, the amount of misery in your life would have rivaled Bendy's. Once upon a time, you'd have killed just to be able to touch someone without feeling the rush of overwhelming emotions that always came along with it. You'd have given anything just to be able to leave the safety of your room without having a panic attack. You learned to cope with all these phobias of yours, yes, but they still occasionally rise up to the surface. It hasn't been easy, living a life where you have to always be mindful of who you decide to hug, hold hands with, or even be in the same room with. It's a daunting task to face alone.Thankfully though, you have your fiance to help.
Relationships: Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Original Female Character(s), Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Bendy/You, Bendy/reader
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 32
Kudos: 59





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysafeplaceishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts).



> Hiiii everybody! Hope you guys are doing great!  
> Yeaaahhh I am back with another fluffy fanfic! Hopefully you'll like this one.  
> Not many trigger warnings, just a few.
> 
> -Me leaving a mushy note about my bestie.  
> -Me and my obsession about my bestie.  
> -Me being a crackhead about my bestie.  
> -Did I mention I love my bestie?  
> -I love my bestie.  
> -Conversations about suicidal feelings of the past (It's barely mentioned, I just want you guys to be warned. it's not detailed. At all.)  
> -Cursing  
> -Smut, of course!!!  
> -Sammy and Boris being crackheads.  
> -Poor Boris. Lmao. He's surrounded by idiots LOL.  
> -Sexual Tension! WOOOOOO!
> 
> Other than that, I can't think of anything else... Ah well!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49785060243/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“I am there with you. I am all around you. You are surrounded by me._  
_You can feel my presence anywhere you go. I am always near you._  
_Because our love is a passionate love. You and I are parts of one soul._  
_You are incomplete without me. I am incomplete without you.”_  
** -Avijeet Das.**

**[Author Note:]**   
_The idea of soulmates is very near and dear to my heart._  
_I believe everyone has a romantic and/or platonic soulmate.  
This fanfic is dedicated to my platonic soulmate.  
In other words, this is for my best friend.  
_ _You know who you are._  
_And I love you._ ♥

* * *

You had woken up earlier than originally expected this morning, and you had been quite surprised when you rolled over to greet Bendy, only to find an empty space. Reaching out, you run your fingers across the fabric and exhale softly as the body heat he has left behind seeps into your fingers through the sheets. The sheets are still quite warm, which means Bendy has likely only gotten up moments ago. Straining your ears, you try to listen for where he is in the apartment. Coffee? No, you can't hear the coffee pot, and he still hasn't figured out how you make his coffee, which means you always end up making it for him... and it doesn't sound like he's making breakfast because you can't hear or smell anything coming from there. Bathroom? No, he usually waits to shower with you in the morning. You try to strain your ears further, but can't hear anything... at all. Honestly, where is he? _Where is he? Where's your baby?_

Then the bedroom door swings open, and surprise, surprise, _Bendy_ comes strolling into the room in his half-dressed glory, bleary-eyed and sleepy. He's wearing a pair of sweatpants that hang _low, low, low_ on his hips, and has an unbuttoned shirt on, completely open and exposing his lean muscles for you to see. He rubs at his chest and scratches it slightly, totally unaware of just how sexy you find the sight of the tendons and muscles in his hands and arm to be when he flexes them. You blink a few times at the image before loudly yawning, alerting Bendy that you are, in fact, awake. He rubs one eye and watches you with a tired expression as you slowly sit up in bed to lazily stretch.

"Good morning..." You mumble, voice thick with sleep.

"Mornin'." He grumbles.

"Uh oh. Not a good morning?" You ask softly, watching as Bendy sighs and makes his way for the bed once more. He lazily flops down onto the king-sized mattress, his heavy weight making you bounce in the bed as you begin to rub your eyes sleepily. "Nnnnnoooo..." Bendy groans in annoyance. "Not a good mornin' at all. I almost shot Boris when he started poundin' on the front door. Scared 'da shit outta me!"

"Aww, baby... I'm so sorry. What happened... ?" You ask, while sleepily moving closer to him. You flop down onto your side with your body facing him so you're able to run your fingers up and down his spine as a soothing gesture. Bendy, whose face had been buried into the mattress, turns his head to flash you an appreciative smile. He sighs heavily, and begins to explain;

"I had originally gotten up 'ta take a leak, right? Well, I hadn't even made it to the bathroom before Boris started poundin' on the front door! So I grabbed my revolver, and almost shot him in the goddamn face. I was so tired 'dat my brain just made me think it was Hugo or that Fox guy from a couple days ago comin' after you... Seriously, I think the barrel of my gun went up his nose." Bendy gigglesnorts so hard that his torso violently shakes.

You _immediately_ snicker at the mental image of a long, skinny silver barrel stuck up a very unamused Boris's nose, and you have to try _really hard_ not to lose your shit at the mental image. Bendy smirks at your barely contained laughter, causing you to apologize in a giggly, high-pitched voice; "I'm sorry! I know it's not funny!!! But I can't help but laugh!! Oh my gosh, Boris's poor nostrils!! I'm so sorry!!! _Forgive meeee-hee-hee-heeeeeee!"_

"Oh no, it is funny! It even made a SHHHNOINK noise when I stuck it up there. Seriously toots, I thought I popped his brain with how hard I jammed it up there, but it turned out I just cleared his sinuses." Bendy says while giggling maniacally. You LOUDLY snort at that and begin to howl with laughter, Bendy soon following after you with wild cackles of his own. You two aren't exactly being quiet, and apparently Boris himself can hear the two of you laughing at him from down the hall, causing him to loudly shout out to the both of you;

"STOP LAUGHING, MY NOSE HURTS."

You and Bendy guffaw, and cling to each other desperately as the two of you roll around in bed, unable to breathe properly. Though you are well aware that Boris can hear you, the both of you just can't stop giggling. The hilarity of the situation is only made worse when you hear _Alice_ join in on the laughter, giggling like she's gone absolutely mad. Now with all three of you laughing, Boris grows quite frustrated and cries out;

"I HAVE BOOGERS IN MY BRAIN, STOP IT!!"

"GET A TISSUE THEN, YA DOOFUS!! BLOW YOUR NOSE! I'M TRYING TO SLEEPY-SLEEP!" Sammy interjects, offering a solution as if it's that simple. You, Bendy, and Alice appreciate the sentiment, but Boris very much does _not,_ and makes that clear;

"THERE ARE BOOGERS. IN MY CRANIAL CAVITY, SAMMY."

" **THEN GET A GOD DAMN PLUNGER!!** " Sammy shouts in an annoyed fashion that makes everyone, _including Boris,_ shriek with laughter. After everyone finishes losing their mind and calms down, Bendy chuckles and hops up from the bed and begins to try to leave, causing you to cry out with a frown as you sit up; "Hey, wait! Where you going?" 

Bendy pauses and turns his head to look over his shoulder, met with the sight of your large, worried eyes. He blinks owlishly at you for a few moments before shutting his eyes and chuckling softly. Reopening those beautiful red orbs of his, he smiles sweetly at you and explains; "I have 'ta take a leak still, princess. Let me do my business, wash my hands, and 'den I'll be back 'ta give you all 'da morning cuddles you want, ok sweets?" He asks, his thick Brooklyn accent shining through his sleepy voice.

You sigh in relief and nod, causing Bendy to smile wider at you. "I'll be right back. Love ya, toots!" He calls out to you, slowly making his way towards the bathroom.

"Love you too. Hurry back, I'm cold!" You whine impatiently while smacking the bed sheets all bratty like. Seriously, you were cold and you wanted cuddles and you wanted them NOW.

"I'm going! I'm going! Jeez, impatient little lady." He huffs, his voice echoing from inside of the bathroom as he begins to do his thing. "Ayy, now 'dat I think about it, what are our plans for today, ahh? I remember we have somethin' because we took the day off, but... I can't remember what for. Any ideas, cupcake?"

"Uhhh... Weren't we gonna visit my folks later?" You ask as you flop back onto the mattress, spread out like a starfish. You try to rack your brain to answers, but you're drawing up blanks probably due to exhaustion. Bendy doesn't immediately reply as he's um... _in the middle of stuff,_ but eventually you hear the toilet flush and then the sink turn on. "I.... _vaguely_ remember that!" Bendy calls back as he begins to wash his hands. "I think we wanted to talk to her about 'da, uhhh.... soul... aura... thingy. Right, lemon drop?"

Your brows furrow together as you vaguely remember calling your mom and asking her if you and Bendy could drive up to talk to her and Papa about a few things about this strange aura bonding thing going on between you and Bendy. You two had a lot of questions about it, and were curious as to how it worked. "Yeah.... Yeah, I think you're right!" You exclaim. Suddenly, the bathroom door swings open and you are greeted with the sight of Bendy strolling out of the bathroom, looking very much relieved. "Feel better?" You ask, rolling onto your side to face him as you prop your head up on your hand.

"Yeah! Any longer and I think my bladder would'a popped." Bendy snorts as he flops back onto the mattress and wriggles his way over towards you. As soon as he's close enough, he wraps his arms around your body and pulls you close which makes you chuckle. You've always loved the way he doesn't ask for cuddles, he just yanks your body close without saying a word. Then, he'll do what he's doing now; he'll nuzzle his face into your hair, breathe in your natural scent, and smile while purring as his tail begins to sway.

"You smell like love." He sighs out happily. A blush makes its appearance on your cheeks as you giggle girlishly and smile bashfully.... and your smile appears to be contagious, because Bendy full-on grins the moment he sees your lips begin to curl. The sight of your shy smile make the butterflies within his stomach flutter, and he can't help the breathless laughter that falls from his mouth at the adorable look on your face. 

One of his hands carefully comes up to stroke a couple of stray hairs out of your face, while tucking the rest behind your pointy elf-like ears. Bendy's eyes scan over your face, taking in ever little detail. Every freckle, every beauty mark, every little unique mark that makes up your face... and then your eyes, _your eyes, your eyes, your eyes!_ Those beautiful eyes! Those pretty colored orbs that glimmer at him with affection and trust unlike any other set of eyes that has ever looked at him, he loves those eyes. He'd do ANYTHING for the owner of those eyes. He'd do anything for _you._

_You'd just have to ask._

"Do you know how much you mean 'ta me?" Bendy quietly whispers to you as he full-on cups your cheek and begins to rub small little circles into your skin with his thumb. "I hope you do. I hope you understand how much you mean 'ta me, and all 'dat I'd do 'ta keep you safe." He murmurs softly, staring deeply into those beautiful pie-cut pupils of yours. The vibrant color of your irises pops thanks to the density of depth of your pupils, and Bendy likes to think that has something to do with the shape of your pupils; there's less black, and more color. It's beautiful. Never fails to take his breath away.

"I'd like to think I have a pretty good grasp, but...." You reply while shyly nibbling your lower lip, only to suddenly grin when you rest your hand on top of Bendy's hand. "You're welcome to tell me anyway."

Bendy snorts at your cheeky humor, his chest shaking with gentle laughter before he looks back into your eyes and does just that; "There are times that... yous just... _take my breath away._ I know it's cheesy and all, every guy wants to believe 'dat their girl is the best of them all, but I really honestly believe you are the best for me. There is no other person that would 'fit better' because you can't get any better 'den perfection. There isn't a damn thing about you that I don't love, and I hope 'ta god 'dat you know 'dat."

Tears fill your eyes, and your throat tightens at the sugary sweet words that fall from his lips. Bendy has never been the kind of man to say something that he doesn't mean or believe with every fiber of his being, so to hear him say that with such honesty that you can _feel_ it lets you know he genuinely loves you. Not that there was any doubt in the first place, the guy literally tore people apart on national television to save you.

"I love you. I love you and I'm gonna marry you. I'm gonna marry you, and we're going to have lotsa babies, and everything will be perfect. I'll make sure of it. I promise, I swear my _life_ on it." He says, eyes shining down at you with genuine excitement as his lips split wide open, revealing a bright, merry smile. You giggle at the excitement in his voice, and nod enthusiastically in return, sharing his overwhelming elation about starting a family of your own. Bendy's other hand seeks out your stomach, and he splays his fingers across it which are trembling excitedly at the thought of seeing your belly full, round and with child... _his child._ Bendy bites his lower lip and whispers;

_**"I can't wait to finally have a happy ending... I've wanted one for so long."** _

Your hands come up to caress his cheeks as soon as the whisper leaves his lips. Big fat teardrops of pure, raw, unfiltered emotion fill his eyes, and you quickly lean over to kiss them away. You shower him in affection, using your succubus ability to show him how loved and adored he's made you feel. Your affection seeps into his system and he finds he is unable to resist closing his eyes, a lazy smile played on his lips as he sighs happily while you cover his face in kisses. He hums appreciatively, arms coming back down your body by sliding down your sides. His hands flow over your curves before he fully encases you in his arms and pulls you close to his body.

"I love you." Bendy mutters softly.

"And I love you more."

He chuckles against your ear, his deep, rich, baritone laugh making your spine tingle and shiver with delight as his breath caresses your the lobe of your ear. "Ohh no, sweet cheeks. We're not starting _that_ kind of war. Nope. Uh-uh."

"We're not?" You ask with a playful grin. "Why? But whyyyy Bendy!? Tell me, tell me, tell me whyyyyy!."

"We're not." He replies while chuckling before murmuring playfully into your ear as he lowers his voice a couple octaves; "Because if you try it, I'll be forced 'ta get... _aggressive..._ 'ta prove my point."

"I fail to see how that's a bad thing." You reply with a dirty grin, causing Bendy to snort and shake his head in disbelief.

"God, are you ever NOT horny?" He snickers so hard that the entire bed bounces when each shake of his torso.

"No, not really." You deadpan, causing Bendy to throw his back back and laugh heartily, holding you close to his shaking body as you giggle like an evil genius... which only makes it harder for Bendy to keep his cool. Eventually, he's able to calm down enough to spit out something other than maniacal gibberish;

"Well thank goodness I got stamina." He chuckles before baring his teeth in a nervous grin. "Still, as much as I'd _love_ to go a couple rounds with you in the bed, we should probably get up. Right now."

"Why?" You ask, tilting your head in confusion.

"Because your phone is ringing on the nightstand, and it's your mom."

"OH SHIT." You cry out, immediately ripping yourself away from Bendy and diving for the nightstand, nearing falling to the floor in the process. Bendy just cackles wildly, kicking his legs in the air as he drapes his arms across his stomach. Tears drip down his cheeks as he laughs REALLY hard, his tail flails around in the air while you try to scramble for your phone. Bendy does shut his mouth, however, when you grab your pillow and peg it at him while violently shushing him before you answer the phone. You accept the call and put the phone on speaker, while plopping back down onto the bed next to Bendy, who has his hand clasped over his mouth as he tries not to giggle at your irritated expression. Bendy puts the pillow you threw at him behind you, back in it's proper place and presses a loving kiss against your cheek-- a quiet way of asking for your forgiveness. When you smile at him and giggle, he knows he's in the clear.

You look back at your phone and listen for your mom on the other side of the line;

"Hello? Helloooo?"

"Hiya, Mama!" You reply happily as if you hadn't just been getting flirty with your fiance, only to nearly had a heart attack while trying to get to the phone as soon as possible, knowing that if you missed it your mom would've stormed up to the club to personally murder you or 'tan your hide' as she called it.

"Sweeeetiiieee! Hiiiii! How is my baby girl?" Your mother coos from the other side of the phone. Judging by the background noise, you'd guess that your mother is cooking brunch for your father. (It's 11 AM currently, but they get up UNGODLY early. You know, like normal people with a decent sleeping schedule. Eugh! Gross! The _heathens!)_

"I'm okay. I'm just sitting in bed with Bendy currently." 

"Hi, Mrs. Pippa." Greets Bendy, to notify your mother of his presence, who squeals excitedly the moment she hears his voice;

"Bendy, my dear!!! Hellooooo! How are you? Huh? Ugh, hold on sweet pea. Batty's father is doing that stupid thing he does to annoy me again. **HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!** " Your mother screams into the background, followed by an evil giggle coming from your father. Bendy looks at you, face screwed up in confusion. He draws in a quiet breath, and asks in soft whisper; "What is he doing?"

"Throwing taco shells at her butt. It's a running joke." You reply in your regular volume, knowing that there's no point in trying to be secretive, because your mother hears _everything._ Seriously, you could never mumble things under your breath because she'd whip around and yank you to the floor by your hair so fast that you'd get whiplash. Your scalp hurts just thinking about it. _Well, at least you learned how to mind your manners really fucking quickly!!_

"Taco shells!?!?!" Bendy shrieks in horror, because he loves tacos. He likes food in general, but still! "TACO SHELLS!?!??! WHY THE TACO SHELLS?!"

"I KNOW! WHAT A WASTE!! THE POOR TACO SHELLS!!" Cries out your mother in a dramatic fashion. "He also likes to- AY!! YOU MOTHERF--! KNOCK IT OFF!" She shouts angrily, followed by a loud, rubbery THWAP and your father's fearful cry of _"AAAIEEE-HEE-HEE-HEEEEE!!!"_

"Oh god, what did she do now?" Bendy asks you, looking at you with wide, scared eyes. No man makes that noise unless he just got hurt, _real bad._

"She beat him with her flip flop." You reply, giggling at the way Bendy immediately violently cringes. He has seen the YouTube videos of mothers smacking the shit out of their kids with a flip flop. That shit looks PAINFUL!!!! He's about to comment on the matter, when your mother pipes up on her end of the phone after your father mumbles something inaudibly that apparently displeases her greatly, causing her to sternly snap back at him; "Yeah, and if you didn't want to get smacked, then you shouldn't of tried to feel me up when I'm cooking! You know the rules! They're the same ones that we had when Batty was growing up and living with us. If mama is in the kitchen--"

"Then stay the fuck out!" You immediately reply finishing your mother's sentence, causing her to squeal in delight. You can see her in your mind's eyes-- she reacts the same way each and every time she does that squeal; she puffs out her chest like a proud mama bird, flares her giant wings and holds her head up high with a big ol grin on her face.

"That's my girl!" She giggles, before happily sighing and continuing on; "Ok! So, I was wondering when you guys were coming over? I haven't seen you two in forever and I'm excited to see you again!!! I WANNA SEE THAT DIAMOND RING IN PERSON, GURL!! I didn't get to, last time! Lemme see how my baby's sugar daddy is treating her!"

Bendy loudly snorts, knowing your mother is _entirely_ joking and is just excited to see you. Honestly, she's the only person who could joke like that and make it funny-- anyone else would be killed for even _trying_ to make it seem like Bendy is nothing but your designated sugar daddy. Still, he feels quite bad about not being able to swing by their place as often as he'd like. Because of this, he apologetically tries to explain the reasons he has been unable to drive the both of you down to see them; "We'll be leaving shortly. Sorry about being unable 'ta swing by, I swear I'm not holding your daughter hostage. The club has been quite busy and she's always the one who helps me--"

"Shh shh shh shh!!!" Your mother says which causes Bendy to immediately stop mid-sentence because even _he_ knows better than to fuck with your mom. If she says shush, then you SHUSH.

"Now you listen to me, buster--" Your mother says in a sweet, but stern tone that make's Bendy's spine want to fold in on itself in fear of disappointing her. His tail goes stiff and stops swaying as soon as Mama Pippa calls him 'Buster' before continuing on to say; "I'm not mad. Oscar and I are not mad at you, _or_ Batty. We are well aware you two have so much to do for both the club and ToonTown, and we know that you'll get to us as soon as you're able to, ok? Family is patient when it comes to other family members, because we know them! You're part of the family now too, _Mr. Stein! Get used to it!"_

Bendy suddenly looks like he _really_ wants to ugly-cry, causing you to softly coo at him and spread your arms apart, reaching out for him. Bendy starts to sniffle and tries not to bawl as he immediately dives for the safety of your arms. His long, muscular arms wrap around your torso, holding you tightly as he buries his face into the crook of your neck and tries not to alert your mother with his crying. You're not too worried about that. Even if she did notice, she wouldn't say anything out of fear of embarrassing him. She's never been made aware of Bendy's emotion issues, but she doesn't have to be. It was kind of all put out there on national TV for everyone to see during the fight where he killed Hugo Berretta in order to save you. The things Hugo had said to Bendy made it very clear that he had some sort of deep emotional trauma going on.

You also find it strange people still try to piss him off after what happened to the guy too, but another whole can of worms that just doesn't need to be opened.

Unbothered, you just wrap your arms around Bendy as tightly as your body will allow. You shut your eyes and smile softly as you rock him back and forth, knowing he's not crying because he's upset-- your mother just unknowingly tugged on one of the more sensitive heart-strings Bendy has. You see, Bendy has always wanted a place to belong. A place to call home, a place where he's wanted and needed. Money can only get you so much of that-- it can help you buy an expensive house or build an expensive city, or a club. It can help you make new business partners. It can get you what you want... but only part of it.

Bendy had never had love before you came along. Not real love. Not _genuine_ love-- you know, the kind where someone asks you if you've taken your anti-depressants today, or when they ask you if you've eaten or had enough water. He's only ever had the kind of love that is toxic to the soul-- people that beg for his money and attention, and swear to be by his side for 'forever' when their version of 'forever' really means 'as long as I have a paycheck or you can buy me expensive things'. Family? Love? _Genuine_ affection? Money can't buy that. That's what made it so precious, so rare. You had to earn it. That's why it affected Bendy so much when your mother casually mentions he's part of the family. That's all Bendy has ever wanted in life. Love, family, and a happy ending.

Chuckling softly, you continue to try and soothe Bendy by rubbing his back and stretching your wings as far as they will go, in an attempt to hug him with them. ( _Which is difficult because Bendy Boy isn't a boy, he's a man and he's really fucking muscular._ ) Since Bendy is otherwise preoccupied, you answer for him so that your mom doesn't think you're just sitting here sucking your thumbs.

"Duly noted, mama. We'll be there soon, ok? We gotta get ready."

"Okay-- Wait!!! Did you want to eat? Are you hungry? Wait, why the titties am I asking? Of course you want to eat!!! Whaddaya want, sweetums??"

"What's available?" You reply, snorting at your mother's foul language. It's funny; most people think you get your tendency to curse from your dad, cause he's tall and looks quite intimidating... it's really your mom and her nasty mouth that got you cussing. Your mom is uh... how shall we say... _a little different._ She's um... well... she's the kind of gal that looks like she could flirt her way out of anything-- its part of her succubus charm. She can also kick some ass. There used to be 3 kids in the apartment building you lived in that always used to bully you. _**USED TO.**_ She's beautiful, but she is also the walking definition of Mama Bear. More like a dragon, really. Seriously, don't piss her off. Just do what she says, and you'll live.

"Well I'm making your father his food because he can't get within 3 feet of the kitchen without setting something on fire." Your mother deadpans, followed by your father's shrilly, indignant cry of 'HEY!' She snickers, probably winking playfully at him in response before going on to say; "I'm making my classic breakfasts for brunch-- your favorites are included, before you even ask. Does Bendy know how I do it?"

"Oooh, no he doesn't! But that's okay, I think he'll like it." You reply eagerly, before gently cradling the back of your fiance's head as he leans back to look at you after you softly murmur his name. His eyes flicker up to yours, and you smile sympathetically down at the state of his face. His eyes-- they're swollen, and puffy from crying, and his cheeks are wet with tears. "Aww, sweet baby... it's okay. I've got you." You whisper, before lightly kissing him on the lips. "Do you like buttermilk pancakes? My mom makes them from scratch. She's doing classic breakfasts for brunch."

"Does she know how 'ta make breakfast the same way you do?" Bendy softly asks, feeling a little bit tired from the mini-crying fit he just had. Nodding your head, you wipe the few stray tears left on his face and whisper; "Yes, she's the one that taught me."

"Okay. Yeah. That'd be fine. We can eat there."

"Sweeties? Love birds? Still on the line?" Your mother asks. Bendy sniffles, and sits up as he wipes his eyes before replying; "Yes! Yes, we're here. Sorry. Got caught up in something."

"It's fine, sweetheart." She says in a motherly tone that subtly tells you she knew Bendy was crying, she just didn't want to say anything. You know, but only because she'd use the same tone whenever she'd hear you crying in your room after a rough day at school. You'd come home, and would go straight to your room without so much as a word. You'd undress and begin the painful, sometimes bloody process of peeling off the tape that held down your wings. Your mom would come in afterwards carrying bandages and a first aid kit, having heard you scream in pain from across the apartment. You were always too stubborn to outright ask for help, which is why she'd only come in when you'd cry out in pain after taking the bandages off. It was the only way she knew you needed help. Your aura was... hard to sense as a child... for various reasons. _But we'll get to that later._

"How do you like your breakfast, Mr. Stein?" Your mom asks, inadvertently making you smile as she continues to address Bendy by his preferred title. You find how accepting she is of him to be very sweet. Bendy smiles and huffs at the title, before politely informing your mom how he usually prefers his breakfasts;

"I'm your stereotypical sunny-side up. Sausage, not bacon please." He says, as he moves to wrap an arm around you before pressing an appreciative kiss to your forehead as a 'thank you' for letting him get the emotions out of his system earlier.

"Oooh, you're just like Henry and Oscar. Mmm, looks like it's just you and I who are the heathens still, sweet pea!!!"

"Heathens?" Bendy asks, turning to address you with a confused expression on his face. "I'm afraid I'm confused."

"Mom and I occasionally like hot sauce on our scrambled eggs." You reply, giggling when Bendy scrunches up his face in confusion. "That's an actual thing that people do?" He says, sounding completely bewildered. Nodding, you reply;

"Yeah, it's actually really good. You can have a bite of mine when we arrive if you want to try it out."

Bendy contemplates the idea, before nodding slightly. "I'd be willing to. We'll be there within the hour, Mrs. Pippa!"

"Alrighty!" Your mom declares. "I'll see you soon then! Should be done by the time you get here. If not, I'll keep it hot for you."

"Thanks mom! I love you!"

"Love you too, sweetie. See you soon!"

You end the call, and place your phone on the nightstand before immediately turning to your husband-to-be. You need to check on him, need to make sure that he's ok. The topic of family always evokes one of two reactions within him; he either gets really excited, or he gets overwhelmed with emotion and starts to cry. After he moves to sit cross-legged in front of you, you take the time to cup his face gently in your hands, inadvertently squishing his cheeks together slightly though he doesn't seem to mind much. Rubbing little small circles into his cheekbones seems to calm him down, and he allows his eyes to go half-lidded. 

He doesn't understand the way you work sometimes. He'd love to get inside your head and get a detailed look at how things work in that pretty noggin of yours. The way you love him is so soft, so gentle and he doesn't know how you are able to love to deeply and so carefully at the same time. Your love is so soft that it makes velvet, kittens, and silk feel coarse in comparison. Not only that, but you're a walking contradiction. You're so tender to the touch; soft, gentle, kindhearted... but you can also be firm, unyielding, and unwavering in your resolve. He's watched you get into a screaming match with a handsy customer. God, you scream like a she-devil... _in more ways than one..._ but he loves that about you. He loves everything about you. Your touch. Your smile. The way you walk, the way you love, the way you _breathe!_ It's amazing to him! How such an angelic creature could manage to be so sweet, then spin right around and drop to her knees in nothing but her birthday suit just amazed him to no end. You amaze him. You always do.

"Bendy? Bendy?" You ask, lightly shaking his shoulders to try and break him out of the daze he's in. He'd been staring at you with a lovesick expression for the past 7 minutes, and you were growing concerned. Bendy blinks a few times, as he realizes he's been staring. Oh. You had been talking to him. _Oops._

"Y-Yes?" He replies, internally cursing himself for stuttering.

"Are you alright, sugar pie?" You ask, tilting your head with a concerned look on your face.

"Yes! Yes, I'm okay. Just... I... I'm lucky. That's all." He says with a breathy laugh.

Smiling softly, you chuckle and lightly peck him on the lips before saying; "I was just going to say the same thing about myself. Did you want to get ready to go?"

"Yeah... should... should I bring a gift?" He asks you, eyes bright and twinkling with curiosity. You swear for a minute that you're staring into the night sky for a second, with the way his eyes glimmer and sparkle like stars. Chuckling softly, you start to reply but are quickly interrupted by your fiance;

"I don't think we'll need one, but--"

"I'm gonna get her a gift." Bendy resolved with a firm nod of his head. "Does she like flowers? Carnations, specifically?" You snort at his determination to please others and nod in return before softly saying;

"Yes. Yes, she does."

* * *

After a shower and a quick text to the others to let them know where you and Bendy would be, the two of you load up and began to drive to your parents house. Bendy had a little trouble remembering where to go (which really bothered _him,_ but you understood and didn't make a big deal out of it). Still, you remembered the way and calmly gave him directions, and were there within the hour, just as Bendy had promised.

Bendy parks in the driveway of the crappy apartment complex that your parents lived in, which concerns him. He hadn't realized just how run down the place looked until now, and quietly mentioned to you that he was going to try to talk your folks into letting him help them move a little closer to ToonTown. Now that your father was unemployed, there was no point in staying in the main part of the city. Not when ToonTown could offer them so much more. You're sure your parents know you're here-- everyone in the building practically stuck their heads out of the windows and balconies in an attempt to get a good look at the cherry-red convertible that Bendy picked for the occasion. Bendy had pretty much announced his presence when he purposefully revved the engine, making it roar. It probably pissed a few people off, but oh well.

The both of you hop out of the car after Bendy raises the hood and locks it in place so no one can get into the vehicle and rob it. You make sure to grab the pink carnations that Bendy bought for your mom before you shut the door behind you-- can't forget that! Noooo sir!

Bendy looks sexy as hell, as always... but his outfit hits differently for you. He's not wearing his usual uniform that he does at the club; Instead, he's wearing a white dress shirt, tucked into his black dress pants. There are a couple buttons undone, partially revealing that _gorgeous_ toned chest of his. The sleeves are rolled up, exposing his forearms which are mostly bare save for the occasional white/grey scar and the shiny, insanely expensive smartwatch on his wrist. He's also wearing a pair of sunglasses that are flipped up onto his forehead and has a delicate silver chain that hung semi-loosely around his neck, which just brought more attention to his collarbone and his chest.. not like you could miss it in the first place, but still.

You, on the other hand, are wearing a cute pair of all-black 'camdale chunky-heel' hoots by the **Timberland** brand, paired with a cute pair of skinny jeans and a black halter top. Your arms were mostly bare, except for the flashy silver bracelet on your wrist with diamonds embedded into it-- a gift from Bendy, of course. It went well with the giant engagement ring he got you, which you knew for a fact could be seen. More than a handful of women are jealously staring down at you right now from their places at the windows, probably jealous that you're dressed up and climbing out of a fancy car. Maybe fate would have been kinder to them had they not have been such hateful people in life.

Bendy pays no mind to the residents, unaware of their presence-- you on the other hand, smirk at them openly when you recognize a few unfriendly faces that used to make your life a living hell growing up. Bendy sees you smirking devilishly, and follows your line of sight to the scowling, irritated residents of the apartment complex, who seem to be _very_ unhappy to see you. Bendy immediately goes on the defensive the moment he realizes people are staring at you and snarls under his breath, tail violently lashing behind him as he strands up straight to make himself appear bigger. His eyes go from face to face, taking in each and every hateful glare. Then, he looks at you. Normally, you'd be crumbling under all of those eyes and all that anger that even _Bendy_ can feel radiating off of them, but instead of cowering, you're standing strong with your arms crossed over your chest and your wings flared, grinning happily at all of the angry residents.

Bendy takes the time to take one more glance at the people who seem to be attempting to scare you off with their hateful glares alone. He scoffs at them, and takes the opportunity to pull out a cigar from the case he brought with him. He takes a cigar from the case, and stuffs it back down into his black dress pants. He lights up his cigar, and takes a long drag of it before asking;

"Who 'da hell are these punks?" Bendy ask, motioning to the with his cigar while exhaling the smoke.

"Oh these? These guys are my _wonderful_ former neighbors. They're absolute rays of sunshine. Here, I'll show you. HIIIII MISS WANDAAAA!" You cry out, waving to a silver haired female woman, who sneers angrily at you and venomously spews back at you; "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU TOON SLUT!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR TOWN, YOU FUCKING HALF BREED!!!"

Bendy's eyebrows go wayyyyy up his forehead, as he takes another long puff of his cigar. "Does she suffer from a chronic medical condition, or is she always such a nasty cunt?"

You snort at the way Miss Wanda's jaw drops as soon as the vulgar words leave Bendy's lip. Never one to be one-up'd, Wanda replies with an angrily shout of; "DEMON! SON OF THE DEVIL! BEGONE SATAN! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE!"

"Does it, Wanda?" Bendy smirks while giggling maniacally.

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" She shouts, angrily shaking her fist at Bendy.

"Is the power of Christ compelling me? Is that what's happening?" He retorts, smirk widening.

"THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!!"

"Guess what? It's not that compelling." Bendy snickers, before shaking his head in disbelief as he strolls over to you and wraps am arm around your waist. "Damn baby, you've got some wacky neighbors. Gotta get your folks out of here before the disease spreads, hehe!" He snorts, holding you close to him in a protective fashion. 

"Disease?" You ask, waiting patiently as Bendy takes another long drag of the cigar. After exhaling, he responds; "The stupidity here is _thick_ in the air. God forbid your parents catch whatever 'dat Wanda-Danda bitch has 'dat makes her so miserable." He giggles, before guiding you into the building. Sadly for him, there's no smoking allowed in the building, so he has to put out his cigar and discard it. It doesn't bother him too much, but it is slightly annoying. Well, at least he can take those carnations out of your hand now!

The two of you walk up the stairs, staying close to one another just in case one of the residents decides to come flying out of their apartment with a broom or something, intent on fighting you out of the complex. As you walk up the steps towards your parents apartment, Bendy can feel his anxiety grow. He's never really been able to sit down and talk with your folks before. They've probably seen him on TV, or have read about him, sure! But that's COMPLETELY different than having a lengthy conversation with the famed ink demon himself. Not to mention, you've mentioned that your parents hold him on a high pedestal-- he doesn't want to disappoint them and ruin whatever fantasy they have going on in their head. Bendy considers himself a regular guy, but the rest of the world very much doesn't. They always see him as this big bad ass screaming at people on TV to get their ass in line-- which is half true! He does do that! But there's also _SO_ much more to him. He doesn't want to be a disappointment to them if he doesn't turn out to be what they expected.

Ever the aware one, you can sense Bendy's growing nerves beside you, so you try to distract your poor darling devil by making conversation; "I'm excited for breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Huh? Oh! Hahaha! Yeeeaahhh, I'm hungry!" He says, nervously laughing as he hugs you tighter to his side. "You know what they say; panicking burns a shit-ton of calories!"

Your face immediately screws up in confusion. Tilting your head, you look over and up at him while asking; "Who even says that?"

"Me. Just now." Bendy spits out, still giggling nervously.

Chuckling softly, you curl your wing around him as you finally approach your parents door. "It'll be fine. You'll see!"

"But what if they don't like me? What if I'm not what they expected?" Bendy mumbles, smoothly passing the bouquet of carnations to his tail to hide them behind his back, so he can nervously writhe his hands together. He goes very still and lifts his head to look at you when you chuckle. He blinks owlishly a couple of times at you, staring at you with confusion written all over his face. Eventually, you look back up and him and smile brightly while sweetly saying;

_"Once they see how you deeply you love me, nothing else will matter in their minds."_

Bendy's muscles immediately relax at your words, and nods. "Alright. You're right. You're right. Okay... Here we go!"

With a firm knock on the door, you and Bendy brace yourself; you in particular, because knowing your mother she's probably gonna--

( _Song playing in the background_.)

The door suddenly swings wide open, revealing your mother in a white shirt with red polka dots, a poofy red skirt and a plain white apron. Her hair is expertly curled in a classy pin-up style hairdo, which fits her entire aesthetic. She loves the whole pin-up aesthetic, it's addictive to her. Her _entire_ wardrobe is nothing but pin-up and vintage stuff. If you look over her shoulder, you can see your father lounging in his chair, reading the newspaper like the old-man that he is. There's a radio playing loud music in the background, probably being used as background noise as your mother was cooking. She squeals and smiles widely upon seeing the both of you, and begins squirming excitedly in place as her GIANT wings flutter excitedly-- something that makes Bendy chuckle. Guess it runs in the family!

She suddenly squeals and rushes towards the both of you, hugging you and Bendy in her arms before pulling back, that same bright grin on her face. She goes to speak, when Bendy shyly pulls his tail out from behind him, revealing the beautiful bouquet of pink carnations. She gasps, and delicately places her hands over her heart and smiles up at Bendy, reaching up a hand to lightly pinch his cheek with a grin. Bendy giggles bashfully at the kind gesture, his tail swaying happily while you smile at the sweet exchange.

"You absolute sweetheart!! I didn't know you were going to get me flowers! Oh! Oh, this is so nice!!!" She says, carefully taking them from him, backing up while using her wing like a giant hand to motion you inside. "Come in! Come in!" She excitedly exclaims. The two of you are ushered inside when she loops her wing behind you and carefully push the both of you inside. Once you've crossed the threshold of the doorway and have successfully made it inside the apartment, she uses her wing to smack the door shut. "Make yourself at home! It's not much, but it's cozy. Oscar! Get off your lazy behind and say hello!" Your mom cries as she goes to set the flowers in a vase of water. You snort, and wave your hand dismissively at your mom while telling her it's not a big deal. Still, your father gets up on shaky legs and hobbles over to hug you, and shake Bendy's hand. When he wraps his arms around you, you hug appreciatively and squeeze him back.

"Hi pop." You mumble softly.

"Hi pumpkin." He says before turning to shake Bendy's hand. "Well, well, well! If it isn't my daughter's knight in shining armor himself! Hello Bendy, it's good to see you again." He says as he shakes your fiance's and while firmly patting him on the shoulder. Your fiance is so tall he has to look _down_ at your father, but your father doesn't let it bother him. "Hello again, Mr. Oscar." Your fiance says with a wide grin. Your father scoffs and begins to lightly scold Bendy; "Oh don't start that 'Mister' nonsense! It's just Oscar! Oscar and Pippa! Mom and Dad! You can call us that! Either is fine!"

Bendy gigglesnorts at your father's irritated voice and nods. "Well, alrighty 'den!"

They begin to talk among themselves, while your mom rushes over to you to check on how you're doing. She wraps her arms tightly around you, and hums into the hug that the two of you share. "It's nice to see you again." She begins. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Mama." You hum.

"Mmm. I don't even need to ask if he's treating you right. Your aura says it all." She giggles before pulling back to stare into your eyes while resting her hands atop your shoulders. "It's shining. I can also see those spots you were talking about. Nothing serious, but you're definitely going to want to know what they mean. Let's talk at the table, shall we?"

"Alright." You reply, eager to finally get some information you know you can trust. Your mom would never lie to you.

"Alright. Go sit down." She says, gently pushing you towards the kitchen table while calling for 'the boys' to join the two of you. Everyone rushes eagerly towards the table, and Bendy makes a point to sit directly next to you, across from your Mother and Father. Your mom takes her time carrying everyone's plates and silverware out. Bendy offers to help, but she gets snappy and tells him to 'sit his perky ass down', which makes you giggle as Bendy slowly falls back into his seat with a wide-eyed expression. It takes _everything you've got _not to laugh when you feel his tail fearfully wrap around your waistline for some extra security. Soon enough, your mother has served all of the plates and everyone digs into their meals while your mother starts off the discussion; "So, I've already noticed the blotches. Your auras, your energies-- they're mixing."

"What are they called? Sorry, I don't mean 'ta be rude and interject, but what are they? Auras? Souls? Energy?"

"Yes." Your mother replies with a nod of her head. Bendy blinks several times before tilting his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry... what?"

"It's all the same thing. Your soul cannot be completely contained inside of your body-- it's too big... so some of it hangs around your physical form to make some room. As for what it means..." Your mother cryptically begins before breaking out into a wide smile; "It means you're true soulmates!"

Your and Bendy's eyes widen. You two immediately look at each other and grin excitedly before crying out a happy exclamation of 'YES!' while moving to wrap your arms around one another. You two had suspected that soulmates had something to do with it based on the little amount of research you did, but hearing it confirmed by a professional in the matter evoked a whole different feeling. It made perfect sense-- you were so perfectly in tune with one another that it scared the others sometimes. You'd finish each other's sentences, and you automatically knew when the other was feeling cranky despite being all the way on the other side of the club. 

"True soulmates are a _wonderful,_ but _very rare_ thing to have. Not everyone has them-- that doesn't mean they won't fall in love, but... True Soulmates just.. get along with each other. There is no better match for them." Your mother begins, unaware that something she just said strikes close to home with the both of you. Bendy had just told you this morning that there was no better match for him than you... apparently, he hadn't know just how right he was. Your mom continues on to say; "True soulmates have the ability, as I'm sure you've probably figured out by now, to feel the other's emotions and occasionally even see their aura/energy glow. It's a beautiful sight..." She says while sighing dreamily, making your father chuckle as he places his hand on top of hers and gives it a light squeeze.

"Eventually, you'll be able to speak to each other through it." Your father adds.

"Woah, like mind-reading?!?" You ask, excitedly.

"Mhm. Don't use it too much though, it'll give you a headache!" He finishes, before your mother continues on to explain;

"Those botches will eventually get bigger, which is a good thing. It means your relationship is growing, it's progressing... and you've already come so far! Also... just a personal note, I recognize Bendy's energy. I've felt it before-- it was attached to some of your grandfather's personal belongings. They must have meant a great deal to him at one point in his life." She says with a gentle smile on her lips. Bendy returns the soft smile with one of his own, chuckling as he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you close to him.

Then, you get curious.

You narrow your eyes and force them to focus, trying to bring your mother and father's aura into view. It takes a minute, but you get it to work and the sight would have knocked you on your feet had you not already been sitting down. Beautiful shades of blues and purples, all evenly mixed together! You can't even tell which color belongs which person, because they're perfectly split between your parents. Half and half, yin and yang. This makes you smile but... _It also saddens you._

Your mother is a cartoon. A full bloodied cartoon, which means she has no time limit on her life. She will live on. _But your father..._ You look over at him, keeping your poker face on to the best of your ability. The many wrinkles in his forehead and around his eyes and lips remind you of his mortality, something that you will never have to face. Like your mother and Bendy, you will live on. ...But he will eventually have to join your grandfather one day. You try not to let the realization that your father is essentially on borrowed time at this point bother you, but it's hard to live with the knowledge that your mother has found her true soul mate, but... _won't get to spend the rest of eternity with him like you will with yours._ You don't want your mom to realize something is up so you try to stuff it all down inside of you... but when you look over at your mom, she's staring at you with half-lidded, careful eyes and a wistful smile on her face. 

She knows.

You smile softly at her, though it is somewhat of a sad smile. She returns it, and nods her head. Her aura doesn't break, neither does her mood. Gosh, what _control_ she must have over her emotions to have such a good poker face... or she has long since come to accept that your father will one day pass... and that there will be no better love for her.

. . .You and Bendy take your time chatting with your parents at great length, going into long, drawn out discussions for HOURS. You talk about every little thing everyone can think off, because none of you are sure when you'll be able to do this again. There's a moment, however, that reminds Bendy of something. Your mother, bless her heart, was openly complaining about somethings the nasty neighbors (Wanda Danda The Crusty Cunt, as Bendy has not-so-affectionately as named her), and it happened to remind Bendy about something he's been wanting to bring up for quite some time now.

"You know... Um... Gosh, I hope I'm not prying here, but... don't you guys want more room 'den this tiny little apartment?" Bendy asks, raising a eyebrow to express his genuine concern. "I mean... 'da neighbors certainly aren't nice. Lord knows 'dat 'da Wanda bi--... _woman..._ next door isn't easy to get along with. Surely, 'yous two must be at your limits?"

Your parents look at each other, silently trying to communicate. They turn back towards Bendy, and your father pipes up; "Yes, actually. We've been trying to save enough to move, but we're not sure where to go quite yet. We've looked all over New York City, but... not many places are Toon Friendly."

"Then why don't yous just move into ToonTown? Now that I'm in complete control, I can give you guys a really good deal on a place. Hell, I'd give it to you for free if you wanted." Bendy says with such genuine sincerity that Oscars and Pippa's eyes bulge comically large.

"Really?" Your mother asks. "That... You're allowed to do that?"

"It's my town." Bendy says with a shrug of his shoulders. "No point in yous actually buying the place because the cash is just going to go to me, and I'd just give it right back to you. Besides, some realtors can be difficult to deal with-- trying to sell yous a house where 'da neighborhood isn't great, but they get more money because 'da houses are expensive and they get a commission for it because they're shady like 'dat. I still have to make some adjustments to those in power... _or at least to those that think they're in power."_

Your parents nod, eyes wide and hopeful as Bendy continues to explain;

"There's a new section of houses being built under my orders to make room for the growing population of toons that are always coming in. Most of 'dem are finished, but they aren't open to the 'da public quite yet, but since I know you I'm willing to let you get first dibs. Think 'bout it, it would bring you closer to Batsy, to the club. You'd be safe, you wouldn't have 'ta deal with racist pieces of crap like 'da ones next door. You'd be safe and under my watchful eye."

"W-Well.... what about bills? I don't know if we could afford anything really fancy." Your mom mumbles bashfully, twiddling her thumbs together in a nervous way. Her wings flutter excitedly behind her, making both you and Bendy giggle-- yep. Definitely genetic. 

"I can pay em." He shrugs. "Pocket change. C'mon, whaddaya have to lose? Ah?" Bendy says, tilting his head while raising his eyebrow. It's an easy choice to him, he's just waiting for your parents to agree.

Pippa looks shyly at Oscar, with a hopeful smile. She swallows thickly and flutters her wings as she says; "It would be nice to get out of here...."

Oscar nods, but looks at Bendy with a thoughtful, intrigued expression. He takes another bite of his food and sits up in his chair, leaning against the table up on his forearms. "How is the space? I can't move around a lot. My legs are giving out on me, and I don't want Pippa to be subjected to cleaning a giant house all day all by herself.

"I can hire a maid, and I can get yous an electric wheelchair as well as a stair lift, or an elevator depending on the house you want." Bendy spits out immediately, going right into deal-maker mode when he realizes your dad is going to be harder to convince. Makes sense-- to him, at least. Your mom is the one who is subjected to more violence here in the city, being a cartoon. Your father can get away with it out in public, because 90% of the time your mom stays at home to avoid getting jumped. If the human citizens were to see them together outside of ToonTown, it could get messy because your father isn't exactly in the best shape. Sure, he looks fit, but his body is failing. He'd never be able to defend himself if something really horrible happened, and that's a big concern to Bendy.

"What about safety?" Oscar replies. "Is it a safe place to stay?"

"Your daughter helped me pick 'da current Police Chief, and trusts him 'ta do his job. Not to mention, 'da houses are part of a gated community." Bendy says with a smile, knowing Oscar is fighting a losing battle. No one has ever been able to resist a deal with the Devil of ToonTown, and when Bendy wants something, _he gets it._ No ifs, ands, or buts. He's like a stubborn dog chewing on it's favorite toy; he doesn't let go so it's better just to let him get what he wants. "Regular patrols will be done, _and_ I can get you a top-notch security system-- the same one I use for my personal properties."

Your father nods, thoughtfully scratching at the scruff that covers his face. "...You'd really be willing to do all of that for us? Why?"

"I love your daughter." Bendy says immediately as he stares into your father's eyes without even flinching. "I'd do anything 'ta make her happy. Not 'ta mention, yous are gonna be my in laws." Bendy explains, holding up his ring finger and wiggling it to emphasize his point. Bendy clasps his hands together, mirroring your father's position by leaning onto the table on his forearms as his tail sways confidentially behind him, making you and your mother grin when his aura begins to radiate a strong sense of cocky confidence. "I know I can get you what you want. Money isn't an issue, and location isn't an issue either. If you don't want one'a those houses, I can get you another. C'mon Oscar, don't you want to get out of here? Less stairs to climb! Less noise! Less crappy ruddy neighbors who get drunk and scream at 3 o'clock in the morning!" Bendy exclaims, throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis.

Oscar nods with a grin. "Alright, Bendy. You've got yourself a deal."

Bendy smirks and shakes his fist with a soft, excited sounding _'yes!'_ that makes you giggle. Bendy leans back into his chair and wraps his arm back around your waist, leaning over to press a loving kiss to your temple. Your mother grins at the way your aura immediately lights up like a firework, and she sits there in her chair, staring at you with wide, awestruck eyes. You feel a pair of eyes on you, and when you look over and find her staring at you like you had just plucked the moon out of the sky, you raise a confused eyebrow.

"What? What's wrong, Mama?" You ask, still giggling slightly.

"Your aura is amazing... You two just... when you interact, it's like... it's like watching white and gold fireworks light up the sky, it's like watching the bright beams of the morning sun embrace the moonlight, and... It's... it's _breathtaking_ to watch." She says with a soft sigh and a happy smile on her face. "It's like your souls are finally able to relax and be happy... like a songbird finally being released from it's rusted cage. It's a beautiful thing to experience up close. Such vibrant colors..."

Bashfully, you smile and bury your face into Bendy's chest while Bendy himself just chuckles deeply and pulls you closer. He casually looks at his watch to check the time and widens his eyes. "Woah, Nelly! Oooh, babe we have 'ta get going if we want 'ta beat evening rush hour." He says looking at you with wide eyes. You nod and lazily stretch as you stand up. You don't waste time, however, in rushing around the side of the table to give your mom and dad a group hug while Bendy jogs after you so he can say goodbye as well.

We'll try to see you more often. It'll be easier now that you'll be closer." You mumble to your parent, hugging them tightly. "I love you two."

"We love you too!" They reply in unison. Bendy patiently waits for his turn, only to yelp when your mother's wing slips behind him and smacks him on the back, sending him colliding into the group hug with a yelp. Your mother giggles evilly and wraps her arm around him while playfully scolding him; "You didn't think you'd get away that easily, did you?"

"No Ma'am." He chuckles, joining in on the hug with a wide smile. 

"Good! Cause your family now, and we give hugs in this family!" Your mother says with determined finality.

Bendy chuckles. _He could get used to that._

* * *

After leaving your parent's apartment, you and Bendy began the long drive back home. You two hadn't gotten quite lucky enough to beat rush hour. It wasn't in full swing yet, but it was getting close. Neither of you were worried, the club wasn't opening tonight so it wasn't like you had to rush home right away. Besides, it was nice outside! With the top of the convertible folded down, you and Bendy were able to admire the sunset and feel the nice breeze that came in from over the ocean. Birds were twittering around, just barely audible over the radio playing 

(Song playing in the background.)

Traffic, as congested as it was, gave you and Bendy some time to chit-chat.

Bendy looks over at you, over the brim of his sunglasses and smiles at the peaceful expression on your face. Your eyes are shut, and you're smiling widely as the warm breeze tickles your skin... the sun shines in your pretty locks, and makes your skin look as if it's glowing. The angle of the sun in the sky is pretty cool too, because from Bendy's point of view it's like it's hovering behind your head. You almost look like you have a halo.

Feeling a pair of eyes on your skin, you crack open one eye and look over at your fiance. He smiles wider upon seeing your attention is now on him. "Hiya peaches." Bendy says, smirking softly before winking like the tease he is in your direction. You just playfully wave back at him with a big ol grin, making Bendy chuckles softly and shakes head in amusement... gosh, you're too cute. Seriously, he might need to go to the dentist to check for a cavity in his teeth because you're like sugar to him... _and he's got a sweet tooth!_

He checks on traffic, just to be sure nothing has gone on. Nope. Still sitting at the same red light. UGH. Rolling his eyes at the ridiculous traffic, he looks back over at you and takes a moment to look up and down your form, purring lasciviously. You giggle at the lustful expression on his face, and he chuckles along with you.

"You know, I noticed something." He begins, while looking over at you. "Your mother said something 'bout birds being free from a rusted cage... it seemed 'ta resonate with 'ya. I was wonderin' why. Care to share?" Bendy finishes, an eyebrow peeking above the brim of his sunglasses as he become intrigued. Your smile falters, and Bendy's worried he's done something wrong, until you nod your head and reach out for his hand to hold as reassurance. Apparently, this was going to be an emotional conversation.

Bendy is quick to grasp your hand in his, squeezing it tightly before raising it to press a loving kiss to your soft skin. It makes him feel slightly better when you giggle a little at it. Then, you take a deep breathe, sigh heavily, and begin to explain;

"When I was a kid, I had Haphephobia--"

"Half a phobia?" Bendy says, screwing his face up in confusion, making you laugh at how fast this conversation did a 180 degree turn. "NOOO! Haphephobia! Like Alice!!!"

"Ohhh! HAHAHAH! Fuckin' _**whoops**!_ My bad, cupid!" He gigglesnorts, covering his mouth with the back of his freehand as he tries to regain control of himself.

When he does, you chuckle and begin explaining; "I had Haphephobia, agoraphobia, enochlophobia, and anthropophobia. All of them stemmed from my inability to control my powers as a kid. I was a walking mood ring, and for 90% of my life I was scared to even walk into a room full of strangers because my abilities would go haywire. I'd get overwhelmed from all the emotions, and I'd start screaming and crying, begging for someone to get my mom. There were situations I almost revealed my toon identity because one kid in class threw a hissy fit, and I almost jumped up from my seat and was 2 seconds away from throwing myself out of a window to get away."

"Yikes!" Bendy hisses.

"I was bullied... some kids were smart, and insisted I was a toon. No one really listened to them, thank god, but there were times that they'd try to take off my clothes to try and find any cartoonish features they could spot. I always started screaming in pain as soon as they touched my arms because their rage and their hate was just... _overwhelming._ It drove me crazy, and... a-a-at one point in my life I contemplated suicide..."

"Holy shit!!!" Bendy exclaims, ripping his sunglasses off his face and tossing them into the back seat so he can see you better.

"I know! Please don't judge me! It was so hard! It was so hard not being able to tell what emotions were mind and which ones weren't. Mom said I'd get used to it like she did, and she helped me to the best of her ability. It got really hard sometimes, and sometimes I still struggle to deal with it... but..." You pause, to take a deep breath as tears fill the corners of your eyes; "I don't have that problem with you. I know you have your anger issues but... never once has your anger overwhelmed me like others have. With you I... I.. I can _feel_ without _hurting_ and it... oh, gosh it feels so good to feel something and not hurt! I can.. I can hold you close in my arms without my insides twisting, I... I-I-I can t-touch you and hold you without feeling like my head is going to explode! and.. and I've always wanted that."

"Honeybee..." Bendy softly draws as he begins to frown in concern, and decides to reach over to cup your cheek in a loving fashion, gently stroking your skin with . You lean into his touch, staring up at him with wet, tearful eyes as you softly sob out in a breathless whisper the words 'I'm sorry'. Bendy's frown deepens, and he stares into your eyes, seemingly searching for some sort of answer... whatever it is, he seems to find it as his expression changes from concern to a thoughtful expression, his eyes break away from you and look over to a green traffic sign that reveals the two of you aren't that far from the beach. This gives him an idea, and he surprises you by asking; "Do you like the beach?"

"The beach? Yeah... why?" You ask, face scrunching up in confusion.

"We're gonna go 'ta the beach." He says, already moving the car from the main traffic lane and over into the lane that leads off the main road.

"Now? But I don't have my bathing suit!" You exclaim in slight surprise, as Bendy full on ignores the angry honks of ticked off drivers as he weaves his way through.

"That's fine, the beach will be empty anyway. It'll just be us." Bendy says with a sparkle of determination in his eye as he finally begins to drive straight for the beach at a high speed.... he's probably breaking some laws at this speed, but there's no cameras or cops to catch him, so fuck it. "Beaches are usually closed at this time anyway."

"Then.. won't we get in trouble for trespassing?" You ask, wind wildly flailing your hair around thanks to the speed you're driving at.

"I won't tell if you won't." He says with a cheeky grin before looking over and winking at you, making you giggle.

"Alright, alright. Geez, here we go! Breaking the law! Woo!" You whoop playfully.

Bendy gigglesnorts and shakes his head. "It's not that serious baby. It's a private beach."

"Who's?" You ask, eyes wide and in surprise. You weren't aware Bendy knew anyone who owned a private beach.

"Mickey's... technically mine now. Don't worry, toots. I wouldn't do it if I wasn't sure we'd be safe." He replies, reaching over to give your thigh a light squeeze before rubbing it lightly. Humming, you nod and lean back into the passenger seat as he drives you along. You watch the buildings fade, eventually giving way to trees, which then give way to open, dusky skies. The breeze whips your hair around, and you can't help but revel in the moment, putting your arms above your head and closing your eyes with a wide smile on your face. Bendy grins, and turns up the radio to a loud volume. There's no one else around for miles. It's just you, Bendy, and some seagulls.

It's a great feeling. _You feel free._ Free, wild, and happy.

When you open your eyes, you're surprised to find that Bendy is pulling up to the beach... like... _actually up to the beach_. He parks in the sand where the car won't get stuck, but still close enough to where you can dive for it if the worst case scenario does happen. He also leaves it on so that you two can listen to the radio in the background. Bendy vaults over the side of the car door, heads right for the trunk in the back, and pops it open. Meanwhile, you take your time climbing out of the car after taking off your boots and leaving them inside, because walking in the sand with heels is _not fun_. When you hear him slam the trunk lid, you are surprised to find him walking towards you with a very large towel in his hands. Quirking an eyebrow, you silently question him why he has a towel in the back of the car, to which he just shrugs and says; "I'm a man with a plan. What else can I say, toots?"

You snort and carelessly shrug, following him as he swaggers close to the shoreline, tail swinging happily from side to side as he whistles. You take the opportunity to look around-- you really are all alone. There's no one. No cars, no people. Nothing. Just you, Bendy, sand, and water. It's one _hell_ of a view.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49790977018/in/dateposted/)

Your jaw drops at the beautiful reds, pinks and oranges the clash against the dark blue waters of the ocean. Gulls of many different kinds squawk as they fly over the water, likely looking for something to eat. Meanwhile, Bendy has found the perfect spot to place the beach towel, lays it out, and uses some nearby heavy seashells to hold it in place. Pleased with his work, he pops his head back up and whips it around while looking for you. The moment he spots you, he strolls over to you with a smile on his face. 

"Ready?" He asks, with a cheeky grin.

"Ready for what?"

"To strip, obviously. That water is still going to be warm from the heat of the sun all day, so I'd say dive right in while you can. He says, already in the process of fully unbuttoning his shirt. Your eyes widen, as your brain halts all form of thinking and zeros in on the way bendy's nimble fingers undo button after button. He smirks cockily, and sticks out his tongue in a lewd, suggestive manner when your eyes flicker back up to his face. The way he grins and makes a show of his tongue makes your stomach clench in the best way possible. Then, his hands travel down to the button of his dress pants, and undoes it while kicking off his shoes and socks to the side, and you have to try not to jump his bones right then and there, especially with the way he runs his hands up and down his muscular abdomen to tease you.

_Stupid sexy mother fucker._

Deciding to return fire, so to speak, you begin to strip as well. You take off your shirt in an irritated huff, and begin work on your pants. Bendy smirks and purrs salaciously, openly stepping back a few steps to watch you strip. Cocky son of a bitch, he even begins to slowly circle you with his arms crossed over his chest and his tail swinging back and forth in a playful manner.

 _"Rrrrrrrr~,_ I like what I see, baby girl." He says, admiring the matching white bra and panty set as he circles you like a predator. 

"Well, I didn't exactly have time to prepare." You reply, discarding your clothes to the side. "It's not what I'd usually wear when I jump into the water, but it'll have to do..."

"I think it's _perfect."_ Bendy grins wickedly, suddenly grabbing you by the hips and pulling you close to him while staring into your eyes. "Just. Like. You." Bendy says, immediately chuckling when your wings flutter excitedly and a deep red color floods your cheeks. He releases you and begins to walk backward into the water, urging you to follow him by wiggling his fingers. You trail after him, though you are obviously very hesitant and take cautious steps. It takes you a while, but you do get there. Finally, your close enough to the water that your ankles get wet when the tide rushes back up. Bendy is already waist deep in the water, chuckling in amusement as you hang out by the water's edge, trying to gather the courage to dive in. He tries to reassure you to the best of his ability by trying to force his aura to reach for yours as he says; "Come on it, it's warm. See?"

He lets himself fall back into the water, making a huge splash that sprays little droplets of water onto your face. You shriek playfully and try to shield your face to no avail. Still, it does encourage you to come deeper into the water, and you trek your way into the ocean, trying to be careful as to where you step down, because Bendy has yet to surface. It isn't long before you finally reach where he had been. Taking a deep breath, you force yourself to dive under water and then quickly resurface-- you didn't want to dive under water, you just wanted to get your hair wet. You stand back up, narrowing your eyes as you look around and try to look for Bendy, unaware that _Bendy is actually already looking right at you._

You nearly SCREAM when you feel a pair of strong arms wrap around your waist, but quickly relax when you hear Bendy's rich, baritone laughter into your ear. You sigh heavily in relief and roughly smack his arm while angrily scolding him; "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry." He giggles in such a way that prove he is _definitely_ not sorry. "Couldn't resist. I just saw that cute little booty of yours pop up back out of the water and had to get a piece of the whole cake."

Huffing, you begin to chuckle and shake your head, mildly amused by his antics. He grins and nestles his chin into the crook of your neck as he splays one hand across your belly and rubs his other hand up and down your arm, delicately tickling your skin as his fingers run all across it. Then he moves that same hand, using it to caress and trace all the curves and contours absentmindedly as he speaks; "You know, I like the ocean. I like coming here and listening to the waves crash up on the shore. It's calming, and it's a beautiful thing to look at-- all the colors are just amazing. The only 'ocean' I ever knew about was the ocean of ink at the studio, so imagine my surprise when I found out about WATER." He snorts.

You violently gigglesnort in return, but hum as both of his hands begin to actively trace the many dips and curves of your body, just barely brushing the very tips of his fingers across the most sensitive bits of flesh-- just under your breasts, along your hips, thighs, and waistline... it feels amazing and also very... _tantalizing._ Humming appreciatively, you back yourself up into him and nestle yourself against his warm skin. There's a song playing in the background from Bendy's convertible, and it's oddly fitting for the soft moment the two of you are sharing.

(Background song. Also inspired this fanfic. Iz important. Plz listen.)

"I love having you close 'ta me." He murmurs. "After living along for so long and not having any sort of skin on skin contact, I became touch starved... I didn't realize how bad it was until you came along. From the first gentle caress of your hand I was hooked... and as someone who has been scared 'ta open up 'ta others, I want 'ta tell you how proud I am of you for being able 'ta share that moment you had back in traffic with me. I know it's hard 'ta share parts of your past that you want nothing more than 'ta just forget, because 'da idea of sharing those vulnerable moments is scary... so it's important 'ta me that you know how proud I am of you, short cake."

You violently sniffle and have to swallow back the tears as Bendy spins you around so that you're facing him. His hands come up to cup your cheeks and he uses his thumbs to wipe away your tears. 

"Why are you crying, baby girl?" He asks with a smile. "You're too beautiful 'ta cry."

"I'm crying because I have the sweetest man as my fiance." You giggle. "I love you so much."

"And I love you too. I plan on saying 'dat every day to yous for 'da rest'a my life. I don't want to stop showing my appreciation now that your mother confirmed we're each other's soul mates. I don't want you 'ta think I'm with yous cause she said so, or 'dat I settled for you out of all 'da people in 'da world. I want yous to know 'dat I picked you, because of all the beautiful things 'dat make you who you are. Meeting yous made my life worth livin'. Outta all 'da shit I've had 'ta deal with, you've made all of it worth going through. I dunno how... yous just got this way about you 'dat makes everything better. You've brought color into my world of black and white, and you have no idea how much I appreciate 'dat. You've given my life purpose, given it meanin'. When I think'a my future, it always includes you. It has to include you, because without you... there's no point. You get me better 'den anyone else in the world... and I want to give you the world because of 'dat."

A sharp exhale leaves you, and a smile crosses your lips. Your eyes are wide, emotional as you whisper; "You're so sweet... c'mere. Kiss me."

Bendy smiles when your arms wrap around his rib cage, pulling him as close to you as he can possibly get. Knowing you're wanting more than just a regular peck, he cranes his head down and presses eager kisses to your lips, groaning as your hands begin to explore his body. You dig your nails into his flesh slightly, leaving light scratch marks in their wake. The light stinging sensation that your nails leave behind cause him to moan softly into your lips. Then you do something that surprises Bendy. You reach around... _and grab his tail in a firm grip._ Bendy's eyes snap open and he chokes on a moan and goes very, very still. He feels you wickedly grin against his lips before you pull away but only far enough so you can speak. Your warm breath tickles his lips, and he stares down at you with wide eyes, opened and fully attentive... all focused on you.

"D-Doll." He says, swallowing thickly. _"Don't."_ He says as a warning, though it doesn't intimidate you at all, not when you hear the way his voice cracks and feel the way he begins to excitedly tremble in your arms. "Don't what, love? Don't... do this?" You ask before you suddenly begin to slowly stroke his tail in a very... _suggestive fashion,_ working your fingers up and down the smooth skin. He chokes on his own saliva and helplessly bucks his hips forward which doesn't help him any because it causes him to unintentionally grind his crotch against yours. He hisses, and you can feel the way his tail squirms excitedly in your hands. "Aww, sweet heart..." You coo in a teasing voice. "Are you feeling flustered?"

"No." He lies through his teeth as if you don't feel him pulsing against you right now. "Not at all."

"Mhm... So it won't bother you then, if I roll my hips into yours?" You ask innocently. 

"No, no, please don't-- _aah!"_ Bendy's eyes widen and feeling panicked, he tries to get you to stop, but you won't listen. You grin wickedly as you begin to roughly roll your hips against his, reveling in the way his eyes flutter shut and he lets out a soft, needy whine. You can't help the way it feels to do this to him-- to see such a powerful man weak in the knees, all because of a few hip rolls and a couple of tail tugs. It's just delicious... _especially when he begs._

"A l-little... h-harder.." He mumbles out shyly, eyes still shut. "My tail. A little... m-more?"

You oblige his request, and begin to stroke his tail with a firmer grip, lightly tugging it at the base which you imagine feels _wonderful_ with all of the sensitive nerve endings you know are in there. You even add an experimental twist of your wrist that causes him to cry out, and roughly buck his hips with a weak, needy cry of _'Yes!'._ His knees wobble, So you decide to help him stand up by inserting your leg in between his own. This allows him to lean down a bit more, but it also lets you roll your hip into his crotch with a little bit more pressure and force. The feeling of your hand on his tail when paired with your steady grinding is indescribable for him, making him tremble and let out these shaky little breaths and puffs of air. It riles him up, and yet... he has no qualms about you taking the lead. In fact... _he swears he kind of likes it._

"I'm... I'm about 'ta get fucked on the beach, aren't I?" He whimpers, his... _ahem... _noticeably jumping at the thought.

"Mmm, you might be. It's what you get for dragging me out here without a proper bathing suit." You tease. "And for showing off your tongue to me all lewd-like when you were getting undressed into those tight boxer briefs of yours."

"Remind me to do it more _f-fucking_ often!" He whines, his voice cracking and going up in pitch for a moment. "Especially if this is the end result! _Ah-haahh!"_

Grinning, your mouth seeks out his chest and you begin to lavish it with affection. Nibbles, and love bites are the specialty, and you take great pleasure in marking him up in teeth marks in places you know will be visible should he decide to wear a low-collared shirt. He whines and whimpers needily as you continue to work. All of the combined sensations has his head spinning, but he _loves_ the way it feels. His hands tremble violently, so he keeps them busy by eagerly feeling up your body. He gropes and pulls at your hips and panties, trying to see if he can get them off without you noticing. You grow wise to his plan, however, when you realize that he's trying to shimmy your panties down your hips ever so subtly. So to force him to correct his behavior, you lightly squeeze his tail and give it a slow, but firm tug that causes him to squeal and flail it around excitedly within your grip. "Eeee!! S-sensitive! Sensitive! Please!" He begs, though he's not sure what for exactly.

"Awww, poor thing. Did it get you close?" You ask in a teasing tone while pouting up at Bendy, only to grin when he wildly nods his head and whines in a needy fashion. "Mmm... so if I did it again?"

Bendy's eyes snap open as he tries to beg you not to, but they suddenly squeeze shut when you give his tail another firm tug, this time adding in the twisty wrist motion he seems to enjoy. This causes him to loudly cry out your name and his knees to give out, but you manage to catch him and steadily help him back to his feet. He's about to thank you, but instead just exhales sharply, his jaw hanging slack when your hand gently cups his bulge through his wet underwear. His eyes slowly flutter open, and they stare down at you "You-- I-- Let-- I need--"

"Need to calm down first?" You purr devilishly. "You can calm down while we make our way back to shore. Lay down on that towel you set out... _I wanna have some fun."_

Bendy immediately spins around and ~~sprints~~ **_walks_** up to shore, ripping himself away from you because the longer your hands are on him, the more overly excited he's going to get... and the last thing he wants is to explode or burst on his way to the towel, falling down onto his hands and knees as he loses all self control... because as lust-inducing _you_ might find that to be, _he'd_ be quite embarrassed for somehow cumming without you even touching him. You walk beside him, and he's well aware that you're watching the way his rock-hard cock bounces with each and every step. Honestly, knowing that you're eyeing him all predatory just makes him more eager to get down to business and get heavily fucked by you. He might have started this, but... it looked like you were going to be the one that... well... _finish it._

He's the first to make it to the towel, as he is eager to get the show on the road. You watch from him behind and pay close attention to the way the water droplets trickle down his well-defined back muscles, following the natural curves and contours of his body. Occasionally a water droplet will catch on one of his scars, but you have no complaints; not when the water catches the setting sunlight just right and sparkles like little stars in the dark, inky sky that is his skin. A seductive purr leaves your lips as Bendy spins around and flops down onto the towel, legs spread apart. His tail flicks around anxiously as he props his arms up behind his head. He is unable to resist the wave of arousal that flows through his veins when you openly admire how his soaking wet boxer briefs cling to him. He sucks his lower lip into his mouth and bites down on it, his eyes flickering up and down your body as a dark heat settles down on his cheeks.

_He wants you, and he wants you bad._

Bendy watches you as you slowly sway your way towards him, unable to resist the way his cock eagerly jumps at the sight of your bra and panties-- they're soaking wet and see through, thanks to the flimsy white material they're made of. Eventually you come to stand just in front of the blanket, out of his reach. The most he can do is reach out and wrap his tail around your ankle, as the towel is actually large enough to be considered a blanket. He moves sit up, but you hold a hand up to stop him... so instead, he just props himself up on his elbows and forearms, eyes wide and eager as they explore your gorgeous form as he waits for you to come closer. When you don't move, he whines impatiently, bucking his hips in a bratty fashion to show he wants you to get on with it, but you just smirk and flare your wings and give them a good shake. Bendy's eyes widen and he watches in awe as your wings shake off the water droplets, which drip and sparkle like diamonds in the sunlight. You look beautiful, erotic, and utterly sexy.

"Can't get the towel wet, now can I?"

"I--..." Bendy begins, only to nervously swallow before letting his mouth partially hang open at the arousing sight of your glistening wet body.. "I guess not..."

Smirking, you nod towards his underwear and sweetly say; "Take them off."

His eyes widen, and he nods with his lips still parted open in shock, as he lays flat on his back and lifts his hips to take off the wet boxer briefs. His cock bounces as he yanks the wet material down, freeing it from it's uncomfortable confinements. Bendy kicks them off his legs, and tosses them aside onto the blanket/towel so that they're within reach, but far away enough to where they shouldn't get in the way. You begin to strip off your soaking wet bra and panties, tossing them next to his wet boxers, creating a small wet pile of clothes. Bendy watches you closely while biting down on his lower lip. His eyes are wide and they eagerly explore your body, while he reaches one hand down to steadily begin stroking himself off. It's odd, how innocent and vulnerable he looks in this moment; legs spread, completely nude and baring it all for you. His balls clench as his dick eagerly throbs within the tight grip he has on it, making him grunt and roll his eyes as a wave of pleasure washes over him. He exhales sharply as he tries to resist the urge to speed up. He wants to prolong this moment-- it's not every day you get to experience the exciting rush of getting laid on a beach that you own, after all.

You raise an eyebrow at the sight of him slowly stroking himself off, smirking widely to show your approval. You slide your hands down the sides of your curves, bringing them back up to cup your breast and tweak your nipples, giving Bendy a little bit of a show to watch as he plays with himself. He seems to appreciate it because he lets out a breathy little moan and speeds up ever so slightly, which makes his balls bounce steadily in tandem with his strokes. His half-lidded eyes narrow for a second as he tries to resist the urge to just go _ham_ on his dick. Spreading your legs, you bring one of your hands down and begin to rub at your clit, swirling the little pink pearl in soft, tight circles that have you sighing out in relief. Bendy's hips roll slightly as soon as the sigh of satisfaction leaves your lips, and he whimpers softly.

Bendy's mouth opens a little more when you get down on your hands and knees and crawl your way over to him. Hoping you're about to do what he thinks you're about to do, he moves his hand and begins to sit up but you place a hand onto his chest to halt him as soon as you're able to. After ordering him to recline back onto his forearms, you pry his legs apart as far as they can go and settle your weight between then as you lay down on your tummy. Bendy watches you move, and sharply inhales when your delicate fingers wrap around the base of his cock. He's so hard and so hypersensitive that he lets out a loud moan in the form of a breathy huff of air. It's short and sweet, but loud enough that the sound reverberates within your pelvis and excites you. Bendy is practically trembling by the time you finally crane your neck down and bring your face towards his cock. You waste no time in getting to work, licking a long, slow stripe up the underside of his cock. The sensation of your warm wet tongue has him rolling his eyes into the back of his head, slowly leaning his head back as he sighs in relief. His chest heaves as he inhales deeply, only to shudder when he chokes on his breath as you wrap your lips around the head of his cock.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop..." He whispers in a quiet chant, sounding entirely out of breath... it's as if you had ripped the air away from his lungs. Humming in acknowledgment, you slowly take him deeper into your mouth. He fully flops onto his back as his hands come up to cover his mouth to help hold in the moans. However, nothing can hold them back when he feels one of your hands come up to fondle his balls. A sob is ripped from his throat at the feeling of your fingers gently rolling his balls around in the palm of your hand. Try as he might, he can't resist. Though he has given up on trying to hold in his moans, he still has to hold something or do something with his hands. With a grunt and a shuddery breath, he forces himself to look at you and moans sweetly when he finds you already looking up at him through lidded eyes. His hand comes down to caress your cheek before moving up to your hair. He's not gathering your hair so he can face fuck you; he's just gathering it up so he has something to hold onto... plus, it keeps your hair out of your face, allowing him to see more of those pretty eyes.

Sweat caused by his excitement and by the warm sun drips down his forehead as he softly pants, while you begin to steadily bob your head up and down the length of his cock. His eyes squeeze shut as a soft whine leaves his lips-- it sounds quite needy and quite desperate, which thrills you. Knowing you have the famed ink demon of ToonTown, the Mob Boss of New York cartoons whimpering all because he has your pretty little lips wrapped around his fat swollen cock gives you a feeling of power. _It feels glorious._ Then, his eyes open up and he stares at you with his jaw completely slack, lips forming the perfect "O" shape. Testing the waters, he begins to bounce his hips in an attempt to speed things up and to make you take him deeper. He loudly weeps in relief when you groan your approval, and allow him to take partial control. Make no mistake, you're still in charge-- you're just allowing him to push his limits because he's been so very good for you so far. 

"Please... ! Just a little... faster! Ohh!" He whimpers, nearly wailing when you oblige his request and begin to speed up. Suckling on his cock with a slight amount of pressure makes him erratically thrust his hips with a loud groan, and Bendy can practically _see_ the wicked grin he just knows you have after hearing the effect your little stunt had on him. He begins to outright beg for mercy, knowing you're not going to hold back if you decide to go for it. Frantically, he speaks; "Wait! Wait, wait, wait!! Please, wait-- think about this for a second, gorgeous!! I know what you're gonna do, but I might c-cum if you do!!"

Humming in acknowledgment, you release his cock with a wet 'pop!' of your lips and say; "Oh, I know you will." 

"You--...You do?"

"Mhm... In fact, I plan on making sure you do." You say with a smirk, causing your fiance's eyes to widen. **_Oh shit!_**

Bendy shouts out your name and squeezes his eyes shut when you suddenly _engulf_ his entire cock, and begin suckling on it hard while bobbing your head up and down at an unbelievable speed. His hands smack down onto the blankets as he releases his hold on your hair. He grabs fistfuls of the cloth beneath his fingers, and arches his back, unable to do much else other than scream out your name. Thank GOD there isn't anyone around for miles, because Bendy is unable to do much else other than violently thrust his hips up into your mouth, as you eagerly deep throat him. He babbles incoherently, moaning absolute gibberish. You know he's reaching his peak when his cock eagerly twitches, and his balls clench. Bendy forces one eye open to watch your deep throat him like a pro, before finally moaning out something comprehensible; "Fuck! Gonna cum! Oh shit... Oh fuck, oh FUCK here it comes! I'm cumming, I'm cumming, **FUCK I LOVE YOU SO MUCH**!!!"

Bendy's head rolls back and his eyes squeeze shut as he loudly moans out your name at the top of his lungs, erratically slamming his cock into your mouth as he shoots his hot white seed down your throat. You loudly moan out your approval and swallow down every last drop, making Bendy squirm when he feels your throat close around his cock as you swallow down his seed. Bendy whines and squirms as his hypersensitivity hits overdrive, but you keep him still by pinning his hips down to the best of your ability as you work on slurping up every last drop. When you finally release his dick with another wet 'pop!', Bendy is very much surprised to find that he's still fucking fully erect.

The two of you glance at his cock, and then back up into each other's eyes. You grin wickedly, as Bendy sinks back into the towel, eyes wide in a mixture of anticipation, arousal, and fear. You waste no time in clambering up Bendy's body. Bendy's hands immediately come up to support your hips as you hover your dripping cunt over his cock. His eyes are dark, pupils dilated in his heightened state of arousal and lust, and they stare up at you and into your soul. Those pie-cut orbs of his are wide, glistening as his entire body trembles in anticipation. Your wings flutter and stretch excitedly as you sink down onto him, causing him to groan out and shake beneath you like he's shivering in the cold. You know he's not, because his skin feels red-hot against your own. Soon, you begin to bounce eagerly on his dick, grinning as you feel his fingers desperately dig into your skin. Bendy hisses and stares down at where the two of you are connected, watching the way your juices cover his hard dick and soak into his skin. Helplessly, he begins to buck back up into you, causing you to arch your back when he slams into your sweet spot. His eyes snap up to stare into your eyes, silently asking for your approval to do that again. When you nod, he loudly howls out your name and begins to roughly fuck himself up into you. 

The amount of force behind his thrusts has you gripping his shoulders, nails digging into his skin and leaving behind little crescent moon shaped indents. You roll your head backwards as you arch your back and moan out his name, grinning when his cock jumps at the sound of his name leaving your lips in the form of a wanton cry. He sobs in reply, still entirely oversensitive from his first orgasm and can't help but tightly grip your whips and flail his tail around wildly as you ride him stupid.

"Yesssss 'dats it! Ride me just like that!" He pants. "Just like 'dat! Fuck!"

"Mmmm, you feel so fucking good." You reply, as you begin to swivel your hips in a circular motion. The new sensation has him keening and wailing, arching his spine as he wildly thrusts his cock up into you and slams into your g-spot every single time. He knows you're watching up to him, because he can feel the way your sopping wet walls try to get a good grip on his cock... not that they need to try very hard as you're tight as hell. Your velvet walls grip him and milk him for all he's worth, causing him to whine out; "Fuck, your pussy has my cock in a vise-grip

"Yeah?" You purr devilishly, peering down at him through beautiful, lustful eyes that command his attention.

"Yessssss, I'm gonna cum soon. Please tell me you're going to cum too!! I can't hold back much longer, Batsy!" He replies with a pathetic, needy sounding whine. You let out an animalistic growl in response that utterly surprises Bendy, causing his cock to violently throb and pulse in return-- hearing such a primal noise from you excites him so much that his balls immediately clench with such force that he wails. When you suddenly speed up and begin to slam your cunt down on him, he arches his back and without warning cums right there on the spot. He screams your name at the top of his lungs, and frantically begins to thrust himself up into your g-spot. The sudden increase in force and speed has the knot in your belly tightening, and tightening, and tightening until it completely snaps. You orgasm along side him, and dig your fingers into his shoulders even more than before as you try to help him ride out the waves of your orgasms together, while also trying to greedily get in those last few thrusts.

Your climaxes peak, and eventually come to a complete stop, allowing you to collapse beside Bendy on the large towel with an 'oof' as his cum-covered dick softens.

You tiredly wiggle-worm your way over to Bendy, who lays completely flat on his back and desperately gulps down as much air as he can. When he feels you curl into his side, his arm comes down to wrap around you, as does his tail. You two lay there, panting heavily for a couple heart beats, just enjoying and basking in the glow of the moment. By now, the sun has almost completely set, and the stars are starting to come out over head. You pant heavily for a few moments before drawing a deep breath to ask Bendy a question, when he suddenly interrupts you; "I swear to god, Batsy, if you ask if you did okay, I will tackle you into the ocean. Test me, I dare you!!!"

You immediately snort, because that's _exactly_ what you were going to ask, and he knows it. Bendy chuckles along with you, and purrs as feeling begins to return into his legs. He holds you close to his body, enjoying the cool breeze that flows over the both of you before looking down at you from your place on his chest.

"Are you alright...?" He asks, speaking barely above a whisper, moving to gently caress your cheek with his free hand. You scoff and begin to chuckle, which makes Bendy raise his eyebrow and smile in amusement. "What's so funny?" He asks.

"I'm in the arms of my soulmate, Bendy. My _true_ soulmate at that. I'm perfectly fine... Now hold me close, and never let me go."

Bendy's eyebrows go up, and his smile widens.

_"I can do that. I can definitely do that."_

* * *

_“Celebrate the people in your life who are there because they love you for no other reason than because you are YOU.”_  
** -Mandy Hale,  The Single Woman: Life, Love, and a Dash of Sass **

**♥♥♥**

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya babies!!!
> 
> I hope you liked that! What's your favorite scene? Favorite line! Tell meeeeeeee!!! ALSO! What did you guys think of the way I wrote Bendy's accent? Wanted to experiment a little so that you can hear it better in your head. Let me know!!  
> Comments and Kudos are dope, yo! I love 'em like Sammy loves marshmallows! GIMME DEM COMMENTS AND KUDOS!  
> Love yo faces, and see you in the next one. Bye!  
> -Mistress


End file.
